


Whumpcember (idk either)

by donDonnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Clingy!Peter, Dad!Tony, Did i invent Whumpcember??, Irondad, Maybe fluff, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony, Selfsacrificing little shits, Torture, Violence, Whump, are you crying??, first fic, mental ilnesses, probably fluff, protective!tony, whumpedy-whump-whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donDonnie/pseuds/donDonnie
Summary: 30/31 Chapters of whumpedywhumpwhump yay(I'm new here sorryy)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh..heyyy???  
> i'm new here lol  
> uh i actually wanted to do a whumpvember buuuut i only got accepted today so...yea it's a Whumpcember (plz don't hate me)  
> If anyone of you would like to write these Stories with me, then let me know in my Comments! please!  
> No like seriously help  
> if you wanna chat with me:  
> Tumblr: dondonnieposts  
> Insta: call.me.donnie_  
> plez scream at me thanks

Stabbing

It was a cold, quiet Friday-Night in Queens.

Peter had gone to School, even though he was completely exhausted.

Aunt May had to do a Buisness trip for a week, so Peter ended up going to the Avengers Tower everyday after School. Not that he didn't like going, that wasn't the Problem. The Problem was a certain playboy, genius and billionaire he knew.

Peter loved being around Tony. Sometimes they worked in the Lab on Projects or on the Suits or something like that. Sometimes they would just sit on the couch watching _Star Wars_ or _X-Files_. They'd snuggle up under a blanket and shove down tonns of Popcorn until both of them passed out and didn't wake up until a bothered Rhodey would walk into the room and start laughing. Sometimes he would play Mario Kart with Sam and Bucky. He laughed everytime Sam ragequited because he lost against a 15 year old boy. Bucky would just sit on the couch watching the scenario with a small smirk on his otherwise cold face.

Sometimes.

But now it was different.

Normally Peter only went to Tony on the weekends, so not sleeping wasn't really a Problem. 

Until now.

Peter was on his way to the Train Station (aka on his way to the Tower), as his Spidey-Senses started going of. The thin hairs on his Arms shot up and Peter's Head snapped up. He glared into a dark alley on his left side as he slowly started to pull his Backpack of. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching and quickly put his Spider-Man Suit on.

"Hello, Peter." The kid sighed in relief as he heard Karen's motivated Voice. "Where are we going tonight?"

Peter slowly started walking to the alley, as his Spidey-Senses started to alarm him again.

"Uh, my Senses are telling me that there's Danger in that alley...can you...Scan it or something?"cPeter swallowed.

"Sure thing, Peter." Karen went silent for a moment.

"There appears to be two Men cornering a little Girl at the side of the Wall."

Alright. Peter could work with that. "Are they armed?" His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and he could hear the little girls's small sobs.

"I'm not sure. I think you'll have to find that out yourself."

"Dangit..." He murmured under his breath. "Alright, im going in." Peter had to whisper so that the Men wouldn't notice him until it was too late.

"Good Luck", he heard Karen say.

Peter took a deep breath and walked to the scene. "Annoying a little Girl? That's kinda sad guys..." The Kid tried hid best to sound confident, but as always, his Voice would still shake a little.

The two Men whirled around and stared at the Spider-Kid. One of the growled and the Girl let out a small whimper. She looked like she was only about Eight or Nine years old.

"Whadda you want?" One of the goons asked with a low voice.

Peter's Mouth opened to answer, before he was stopped by Karen's alarming Voice.

"Peter, the Men are armend. They have Knifes and the Girl seems to have a cut on her Cheek. You should hurry and bring her to safety."

His eyes snapped to the Hands of the Men and then to the Girl's Face. Karen was right with everything she said.

"Alright Guys, let's wrap this up." The Goons had no time to react as two webs were alredy shot in their direction. One Guy just lifted just lifted his Arm and cut through the Webbing before it could hit his Face. The other one was too slow and Peter swung him against the Wall to his left. _Unconscious_ , Peter thought silently.

The Guy who had dodged his Attack now came running up to him.

"Little Girl, you gotta run!", he shouted. The Girl nodded sobbing and ran past the Fight. The Goon had now thrown himself onto Peter pinned him to the concrete Floor. Peter fought against him, but the Goon definetly hd some few extra pounds to him. The Goon grinned maniacly.

"Night-Night, Spider bite!"

And then, coldness.

Metal piercing into Peter's right Side had him shocked for a few seconds.

"Peter, it appears that you have been stabbed" Karen's Voice didn't seem as enthusiastic anymore.

"Yeah, i got that...", Peter gasped. _No giving up now_ , he thought.

He immediatley pulled his Knees to his Chest (Which was _extremley_ painful) and sent the Goon flying to the End of the alley, falling unconscious to the ground.

Peter huffed as he stood up, gasping for Air. "Notifiy the Police for a Pickup, Karen."

"Message sent."

"Thanks", he said, pain in his Voice.

"Peter", Karen spoke up, "you're losing Blood and your Heart Rate is increasing. Should i call Tony Stark?" For some reason, Karen sounded worried.

Or maybe it was just because Peter's world was turning.

"No, no. I'm fine, really... just need to get out of this alley...." The Kid was shaking, as he climbed up the Wall and fell on the edge of the Roof.

His Side was burning.

His Body was covered in Blood. Over a little _stab wound_.

What would Tony say? He'd probably laugh. And then he would abandon Peter. He was a disapointment.

"Peter, you need medical assistence. I'm Calling Tony."

Peter shook his head, blood slowlz running out of his Mouth. "N-no..."

But Karen had already started calling Tony. And he didn't pick up.

"I'm caaling again." Karen sounded determined. But Tony still didn't pick up.

Peter was already fading away as he heard the Phone being picked up.

Tony started talking.

And Peter started smiling. A small, pain-filled smile.

"Jezz thanks Kid. That Meeting was waaaayyy beyond boring. I don't get why Pepper thinks i'm-"

Tony paused as he heard a small sob. And another one.

"Kid what'ts the matter?" The Elder sounded determined but also slightly worried. Just slightly.

Peter kept sobbing, his mouth filled with Blood.

"Kid, c'mon, you gotta talk to me here." Tony felt himself slightly shaking. Why isn't the Kid answering? Was he hurt?

As the Kid still remaind silent, Tony had to act. "FRIDAY!" He said over his shoulder.

"Yes, Boss?" Her Voice was as Monotone as ever.

"Get me a Suit and Peter's Location. Now."

"Suits on it's way, Boss." Tony stood up and started talking into his phone again.

"Karen, i know you're there. What happened?" His Voice was strong but he could feel his Heartrate rising.

"Peter was on his way to you as he witnessed two Goons getting close to a small Girl. He saved the Girl but one of the Goons managed to stab Peter. He's loosing a lot of Blood and he's about to pass out. He needs immedeate medical attetion." Karen almost sounded worried.

"FRI, notify Banner that we ned him in the Medbay." He quickly blasted FRIDAY with Orders as he entered the Storage Room and hopped into a Suit.

"Yes, Boss. Dr.Banner has been notified. As for Peter's location, he seems to be in Queens in an Alley near the Train Station." 

Tony gulped. "Got it. FRI, Put all Energy into the Thrusters." Tony flew out of the Tower and shot through the Sky. "And keep Peter on the Phone."

For a moment, he could have sworn he heard Peter say: "M-Mr. Stark..." The Pain in his Voice made him Panic just a little more. "Hold on, Kid, i'm almost there. You gotta stay with me.

Silence, then:

"Peter has passed out from high Blood loss."

Tony gulped again. "Shit...FRI, all in the Thrusters. I gotta be there. Now."

"Yes, Boss. Peter is on the Rooftop of the Building to your right.

Tony's Head snapped to his right. He saw a bundle of red lying on the Roof near the Edge. As fast as it was humanly possible Tony landed by Peter's Side.

The Elder picked the Kid carefully up and shot away again. He needed to get to the Tower as fast as possible. "FRI, his Vitals.", he commanded harshly, almost feeling sorry for snapping at his AI.

"Peter's Blood Level's are still sinking. He has Approxametly 8 Minutes left before he dies of tragic blood Loss."

His heart skipped a Beat. _Shitshitshitshitshit._ How could he have let this happen? He had ignored the Kid's first Calls due to being in a 'important' Meeting with Pepper and other People in charge of Stark Industries. He could have listend. He could have been there. He could have-

FRIDAY interrupted his Train of thought. "Dr. Banner is in the Medbay and is ready to treat Peter."

Tony let out a small sigh of relief. "Send Banner his Vitals and tell him to be prepared for the Worst."

A small pause, then: "Message sent, Boss."

_Alright. Alright. This is gonna be fine. Juuuuust fine._

**\----------**

Shortly after, Tony crashed in through the Window, careful not to hit the Kid with too much Glass. He saw Bruce standing at one of the Hospital Beds and rushed to it. Slowly he let down his Kid. Immediatley ho pulled of the Kid's Mask. Tony was horrified. Blood was reaking out of the Kid's Mouth and there where dried Tears on his Cheeks. He was pale. So fucking Pale.

Bruce proceded to hook im up to various Machines. "Don't worry Tony, i was able to find some spare Blood in the Med-Room. I think it wll be enough to bring him back." He tried to sound strong, but Tony could read the Fear and worry in Bruce's Eyes.

Finally, Tony stepped out of the Suit.

He stared down at the Kid. At _his_ Kid. He looked kind of... peaceful. Sure, beaten, bruised and bloody, but still peaceful.

Almost too peaceful.


	2. Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is tired and gets himself hurt in a Mission yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hey i'm looking for co-creators so if anyone is interested just yell at me on tumblr mk? (dondonnieposts)  
> k thanks bye

_Exhaustion._

But this time, it was Peter's fault.

He had stayed up all night with Ned. But of course, he still went on Patrol after that. He entered his Apartment at 6 AM, meaning he was a little late for School. Which led to a tired, unmotiavted and tense Spider-Baby.

Throughout the whole Day, Peter was on standby. He barely payed attention as Flash laughed at him about something or as Ned was rambling about the new Lego set he had bought. Math was as boring as always, since Peter already knew basically knew everything the Teacher was talking about. The KId jumped a little as the Bell rang, but didn't hesitate to leave the building as fast as he could. He just wanted to _sleep_.

That's when it hit him.

_Happy._

Peter had totally forgoten that he was going to Tony today. _Of course_ , he sighed, _it's a friday_. He always went to the compound on fridays. He let out another sigh as he walked towards the shiny Black Car.

The Moment he opened the Door, Happy asked: "Kid, are you alright? You look...exhausted."

Peter mumbled a 'No no, i'm fine' under his breath as he slumped into the soft, black leather seats of the Car.

Happy turned to the road again and started up the Engine, as Peter's phone started ringing.

_What now_ , he thought.

  
The Kid grunted quietly and pulled his StarkPhone out of his Pocket. 'Mr. Stark', read the Display. Peter rolled his eyes and answered the call.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" He tried to sound as motivated and happy as ever.

Tony sounded a little stressed as he aswered. "We got a situation here, Kid. You better tell me your still in Queens."

"Uh, yeah, we are. What's the situation? You need me?" Peter held down a yawn. He definetly wasn't good for a mission, not when he was this exhausted.

Tony huffed. "Well...remember when Loki sent down all these weird Alien robot things in New York? To like take over the world and stuff?"

Peter was confused. "Uh...yeah i do remember..." He signaled Happy to stop the Car. "Why??"

"So uhh...turns out we didn't really destroy all of them. Some managed to get away and hide in an abandoned Gas Station..." Tony smiled a little at his own stupidity.

"You...what???" The kid ripped his eyes open. "And...and they're in Queens???" Peter was on the verge of panic attack. Aunt May!

As if Tony could read his mind, he said: "I sent May and Ned to the Compound, just to be sure. They're gonna be fine. But Rhodey and me are gonna need you here as fast as possible."

The Car stopped and Peter pulled his Suit out of his Backpack. "Uh, alright, uhhhh....where are you right now?" He started to put on his Supersuit as he let out a silenced yawn.

"FRI, send Karen the coordinates." There was a blast to hear over the Phone.

"Location sent, Boss."

"Mr. Stark, are you ok? What was that sound??" As soon as the Suit was on, Peter tapped on his Chest and the Suit tightened around his Body. He tried to blink hiself awake as he stepped out of the Car.

"What? Yeah, i'm fine. That was just me." Now Peter could recognize the Sounds as the Thrusters of the Iron Man suit.

"Good afternoon, Peter. I have recieved a Location from FRIDAY. Would you like to take me there?" Karen's Voice was a little more enthusiastic than FRIDAY's.

Peter yawned again and stumbled a little. "Yup, show me the way..." A small Map popped up on the lower right corner of his vision. "I'm on my way, Mr. Stark", the Kid said, still trying his best to not fall asleep.

"Good." Tony's reply was short and strong. He needed the Kid here right now. They could use all the Backup available.

Slugishly, Peter spun his webs and leaped into the Air. His movements were a little slow and clumsy, but he still managed to get to the Location Karen had given him. He spotted Rhodey bringing a few civilians away from the fight, where Tony was blasting the weird alien-things. There wer give or take about 100 on the street, maybe 10 where in the Air flying around on exotic vehicles. (Peter thought they looked like Motorcycles.)

"I'm here, Mr. Stark..." Peter yawned again and tried his best to move as elegant as always.

"Alright. Kid, you get rid of the ones in the Air and i'll try to manage these." The Elder didn't look at Peter as he spoke, he just kept blasting away the Aliens who were growning near.

"On it." Peter webbed himself to one of the Aliens flying around. Mid-Air he kicked the gross looking monster of the Vehicle and sent him flying. He then proceeded to destroy the Lasers that were still shooting from under the Motorcycle-thing. After it was destroyed, he jumped right onto another one of the Aliens.

Or, at least, he tried.

His sloppy Mind had miscalulated the distance and he fell before he could reach the Alien. "Whoa-", he blinked himself awake again and quickly shot a web at the bottom of the Vehicle he had missed. _That was close_ , he thought silently as he pulled himself onto the Vehicle and kicked the Alien off.

"Kid, you okay?", Peter heard Rhodey's Voice over the Comms. He mumbled a short 'mhm' as he swung to one of the buildings and started climbing up it.

"If you say so..." Now Rhodey also joined the Fight on the ground, occasionally blasting some of the Aliens flying around.

As Peter reached the Top of the Building, he turned around and spotted a group of Aliens, all turned to him and holding up exotic-looking guns. 

"Uh...hey??" Peter took a step backwards and raised his hands.

Tony hear it. "Kid you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah! Totally got it." He responded, preparing his Webshooters.

As the Aliens started loading the Guns, Peter quickly snapped into Action and shot webs at the Aliens, grabbing the guns of two of the Aliens and throwing them off the Building. He ducked once the other ones started shooting at him and then leaped into the air. Due to his exhaustion, he didn't jump as high as he wanted to.

"Argh-!" Peter felt a burning sensation on his right thigh as one of the Laser hit him. He landed on the Roof again, but stumbled backwards just a _little_ too much.

Suddenly, he was falling of a 30-Story building and had almost no time to react. 

Peter flipped around immediatley and shot a web at the nearest thing to him, something that would stop his fall.

And with his luck today,it was an alien vehicle.

An empty one.

The exotic Material gave in under his weight and he crashed to the ground.

\-----

"Pete!"

Tony had whirled around just in Time to see the Kid crash into the concrete Floor.

"I got this, Tones, you go check on the Kid." Rhodey blasted the Aliens in front of Tony.

The Billionaire didn't hesitate and ran to the Kid, falling to his knees as soon as he reached his side.

"FRI, give me his Vitals." Tony's Voice was shaking as he looked at the Kid. Slowly he could see a patch of blood seeping from his right thigh.

"Peter appears to have a shotwound on his right thigh. He is unconscious and he's loosing blood. I advise medical attention." 

The Elder pressed his Hands against the wound, dark-red blood covering the boy's leg. "Tell Banner we need him in the Medbay."

"Dr. Banner has been notified, Boss."

Tony took his hands of the kid's wound for a second. The blood was dripping through the suit's metal, so his hands would also be bloody.

Hands, drained with the blood of his Kid.

It teriffied him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was inspired by another fic but i can't remember which one lol
> 
> uh, i love your comments so go do that (please gimme constructive critisism thanks)  
> i hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> love ya byee

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so that took long  
> Pleeeeeeaaasssee let me know if the Characters seem weird or spelling mistakes or problems with common sense or-
> 
> Help me in the Comments thanks  
> :)


End file.
